Colors of Love: Crimson and Ebony Trails
by Formerly RurouniNikkitch13
Summary: A wanderer in the mountains recieves an unusal gift after saving a young boy. What was he given? Why, a young woman named Kaoru. Will love bloom in the quiet mountains? [kk]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story by me, Formerly RurouniNikkitch13 and Crystal Renee, fuzzy-sama's mistress. Yes, this is a repost of the first 5 chapters, but that is besides the point. I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Colors of Love: Crimson and Ebony Trails

Chapter 1

Leaves crunched under his brown leather boots as he twisted his way through the trees and overlapping branches that lined the mountain. His jacket was much too large and slipped off his shoulder, but he casually placed it back up with a single movement from his lean arm. Right now, he was hunting. A mountain man had to hunt in order to eat. The pickings were always sparse during the winter. And even if he had been a vegetarian, he'd still have to kill something to eat. But no, Kenshin Himura was no animal rights activist, which didn't even exist in this time period. He was just a simple wandering mountain man, looking against the great towering pine trees and low hanging brush.

He closed his eyes as a gust of wind swept the snow up from the ground. It twisted around as if it was a tornado, dancing like soft fireflies did in the summer. The soft snow crashed against his face, lying in the shaggy depths of his crimson beard. He grumbled to himself, irritated at having a now wet beard. He could put up with many things, but a wet beard was something that topped his list of pet peeves. Not only was it irritating to have something wet against your face in the winter chill, but his beard would freeze and turn into red icicles that hung from his face, and that was what irritated him the most.

"Great, now I will catch pneumonia."

Shifting his weight as he trudged on, his ancient sword clanked against his side. He grabbed the hilt, instantly silencing the weapon. If he could not blend into the landscape with his flamboyant hair, he would at least be silent as he stalked his prey. His prey was fast, but he was faster. His prey was clever, but he was smarter than the average bear. (A/N: Couldn't help myself. )

Suddenly, he stopped still. His lean body stood rigid against the artic wind as he stood, eyes and ears trained to all the sounds and movements around him. Watching, his sharp lavender eyes scanned the area closely, watching for his prey. He had heard something, his soon to be dinner. A malicious grin covered his face as he picture himself next to a toasty fire stuffing his face with fresh meat. Shaking out of his thoughts, he let his eyes scan the area again.

There it was, a small white rabbit, intently watching him as its nose twitched frantically. The two sat in a dead lock, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Kenshin slowly crouched down, preparing himself to pounce upon the small animal. The rabbit it's self seemed to fall into a stance, its hind legs outstreching behind it. Slightly confused, Kenshin oro'd in his mind as he kept his eye on his food. As said before, food was scarce in the winter, and for now, this rabbit would have to do.

And then it happened. His stomach growled, frightening the rabbit enough to break into a run. He mentally cursed himself as he followed the rabbit, flying to make up for his moments delay. The rabbit was losing ground to Kenshin, wildly leaping from side to side in hopes to lose the predator. It zigzagged through brush and roots, leaving indentations of its path, unknowingly leading Kenshin on.

His sword gently rubbed against his sheath as he raised it, while silently gliding over the frozen ground. His trained eyes flashed over as he prepared to swing. A hungry smile covered his face, and his eyes trained themselves to the mystical movement of the rabbit.

Just as he was bringing down his blade, a yell pierced through the air.

Startled, Kenshin tripped over a root, falling to the ground, and effectively losing his meal. Kenshin blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. The yell came again, this time closer and more frantic. Narrowing his eyes, he lifted himself from the ground. He recognized that sound...someone was in trouble.

Before deciding what to do, he grumbled. Not only had he lost his meal in his clumsy act, but now his beard was covered in snow which promised to freeze over soon. Clearing his mind and placing it toward the task at hand, he made his decision.

He took off at a run, aiming towards the direction of the screaming. As he approached, the growl of a cougar could also be heard amongst sounds of ragged breathing and running footsteps. He slid to a halt, analyzing the scene that lay ahead of him, half hidden by the brush.

There stood a young boy, holding a half broken bokken in his hands as he fiercely stared down a cougar. Kenshin's eyes widened as he noticed the slow trickle of blood that occasionally dropped to the ground from the boy's arm. Examining further, he noticed a tear in the boy's gi, and a smear of crimson blood on the cougar's front paw.

The boy was breathing heavily, obviously tiring. Growling, the cougar leapt at the boy, aiming for his head. That was all that Kenshin needed to go into action. A streak of red flashed across the snow as he raced the cougar to the boy. Drawing out his katana, he used the blunt side to swing upwards, striking the cougar in the neck. The large animal fell over, still breathing, but temporarily unconscious, somewhat resembling a sleeping kitten. A very large, very dangerous, sleeping kitten.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kenshin sheathed his sword. Turning around, he looked down at the boy. His large brown eyes were wide with shock, still trying to figure out how that shaggy man defeated the cougar so easily.

Kenshin placed a large hand on the boy's spiky brown hair, causing him to look up. "Are you okay?"

The boy's eyes shifted, anger taking over as he said, "What did you do that for! I can take care of myself!"

"Oro?!?! I'm sure you can...I was more concerned about your well being, that I was. Please forgive me." Kenshin stated, grinning agaisnt the wetness of his beard.

His grin, of course, was quickly replaced with an irritated, tight lipped frown. _'I really should cut this off.........'_

However, the boy was not listening. He was looking at Kenshin with an inquisitive look in his eyes. Slowly, his hand reached up and grasped his beard. Giving it a few firm tugs, he asked, "What is this? Why do you have so much hair on you chin?"

"Oro!" Kenshin sweat dropped, while removing the tiny hands from his beard. "It is called a beard. This is what happens when I do not shave, that it does."

"Hmmpff...I think it looks stupid."

Kenshin chuckled, momentarily glad the boy hated the shaggy thing as much as he did, before getting down on one knee to become eye level with the boy. Reaching a hand out he said calmly, "My name is Kenshin Himura. And who would you be?"

"I am Yahiko Kamiya," he said proudly, shaking Kenshin's hand firmly. A warm liquid fell onto Kenshin's hand as he looked at Yahiko. He recognized the feeling...it was blood. Pulling back Yahiko's sleeve, he gasped at the large gash in Yahiko's arm.

"Perhaps I should clean this, that I should. Follow me, Yahiko."

Kenshin led the boy down a snowcovered path, leading to his campsite. A small tent was set up in a clearing. Smoke rose from the ground inside a stone circle, probably where the campfire had once been. Instead of a fire, though, there was a large pile of snow.

"Is this where you are staying?" Yahiko asked tentively.

Kenshin nodded his head. "Yes, I am a wanderer, that I am.

Holding the flap open for Yahiko, he crawled inside. The tent was bare, expect for one thing. There was a collection of swords half hidden behind his traveling bag. He was immediately drawn to the elegant pieces, reaching out to touch them.

"Do not touch those, Yahiko."

The boy looked down, grumbling an apology. Kenshin fished into his bag, pulling out bandages to clean the boy's wound. "It is alright, Yahiko, you did not know." He gently began to cleanse the wounds, taking care to remove all of the dried blood. Yahiko sat silent during it all, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Kenshin?" came a small voice.

"Hmm?" he responded, picking up the bandages to wrap the boys wound.

"Thank you."

Kenshin smiled, keeping his face hidden by his long bangs. "You're welcome, Yahiko. You are brave. You will make a fine warrior someday." Looking at the boy's face, he could see the pleasure that Yahiko got from the compliment.

"Of course I will! But I want to learn to fight like you. I have never seen someone move so fast."

Kenshin chuckled before rising. "Where are your parents? They must be very worried about you."

The boy's face fell once again. "Yeah...say, do you want to come with me to meet them? I want to introduce you to someone."

A gentle smile danced across Kenshin's face, not being able to avoid the boy's enthusasium. "Of course, Yahiko. It would be my pleasure, that it would. Shall we go?"

The boy rose, waiting by the flap for Kenshin to follow. The red headed man followed passively behind Yahiko, allowing him to lead him through the wild tangles of frozen branchs and brush. Frozen, just like his beard, Kenshin noted with much irritation.

In the distance, smoke could be seen rising to the pale sky. "It's just over this hill," the boy called as his pace quickened.

Kenshin looked around, thinking to himself, _'Isn't this the area of...'_

"Kenshin, there it is!" He came up behind the boy, looking down to where he was pointing. Several large tepees dotted the field as people milled around, completing their chores. Suddenly, Yahiko took off down the hill, calling out over his shoulder, "Come on, mountain man!"

Raising his eyebrow, Kenshin shook his head as he followed the boy down the hill. They walked through the village slowly. Yahiko called out greeting the people as they bowed to the boy, but glared at Kenshin suspiciously.

'_Why are they bowing?'_ Kenshin thought as they stopped in front of a large tepee that was elaborately decorated with animal pelts and bright symbols.

Yahiko turned around, glancing up at Kenshin. "Wait here a minute, ok?"

Kenshin smiled down at the boy and nodded, making his vivid hair fly around him. The boy disappeared into the tepee, leaving Kenshin to look around. The villagers were still staring at him awkwardly_. 'I wish I would have bathed first,'_ Kenshin thought, looking down at his rough appearance. _'But then again, if my beard is making me cold, I can't imagine how cold a bath could make me, that I can't.'_

Some of the men smirked at him because of his small frame and the sword he carried. This made Kenshin feel selfconscience, but he just waited patiently for Yahiko to come and retrieve him once more.

Just then, Yahiko popped his head out from under the flap. "Come on, Kenshin."

Kenshin crawled into the tepee, immediately seeing a large man with long dark hair. In his hands was a long smoking pipe, and he greeted Kenshin with a large inviting smile.

"Mr. Himura! It is a pleasure to meet you. My, you are smaller than I thought...and hairier too. But no matter! Little Yahiko here told me that you saved his life. I am forever grateful to you!"

"Oro?" Kenshin went to speak more, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Yahiko yelled, clenching his fists.

The large man laughed joyously, and patted the boy on his head. "Of course not. How silly of me to forget." Looking back at Kenshin, he held the pipe to him. "Would you like a puff?"

Kenshin shook his head saying, "No, thank you , Sir. Really, it was no trouble to help Yahiko..."

"Nonsense, Himura! I owe you greatly. I would like to give you a priceless gift to repay you for your generosity."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of himself. "No, no, Sir. You really don't have to, that you don't. It is not necessary."

Receiving a slap on the back from the man, Kenshin fell over slightly from the weight of the man's hand. His eyes were bright when he said, "I will give you my daughter's hand in marriage!"

Both the large man and Yahiko looked at Kenshin strangely when cried out, "ORROOOOO!" and fell over in shock.

* * *

TBC...

Enjoy! hugs and love, Nikki and Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, have ownership over Kenshin. No. And neither does RurouniNikkitch13!! Don't let her lie to you!! SHE'S LYING!! LYING I TELL YOU!!

:: blinks :: ........ I wuv you Nikki!! FUZZY-SAMA IS MINE!!

Author's Note: Okay. Enough with that odd little ranting......... I want to say THANK YOU to all the wonderfully beautiful reviewers. Hey! LOOK! I'M ONE!! LOL!! Okay, sorry. Crystal Renee is having a weird day. Shall we begin this story? Yes you say? OKAY! Here we go!!

* * *

Colors of Love: Crimson and Ebony Trails

Chapter 2

When Kenshin finally came out of his spontaneous 'oro' fest, he blinked a few times to register where he was. The surroundings were foreign until everything flooded his mind again.

_'That's right. I've been given Chief Kamiya's daughter's hand in marriage. And I need a bath. And I really hate my beard' _he thought to himself as the faces of Yahiko and the chief came into view.

"Himura? Are you okay?" Kamiya questioned, somewhat worried. "Is there something wrong with this arrangement?"

Kenshin wanted to scream that it was all wrong. He'd never seen this 'daughter' of Kamiya's in his life; he wasn't the kind of man prepared to settle down into married life. Even if he was twenty-eight, his soul was restless and not ready to house the emotions he would need for a wife. What if she wasn't what he wanted?

Or worse, Kenshin thought, what if she liked his beard?

He shook his head. "I am not ready for marriage, that I am not!"

"Nonsense." Kamiya stated. "I will not take no for an answer. So many have tried to take her hand in marriage, but my daughter has knocked them all down with her bokken for touching her."

That little hint of information caused a deep gulping sound to emerge from Kenshin's ever hidden throat. "Oro, violent is she?"

"Only when angered." Kamiya responded heartily. "You should be fine with her!"

"Busu's always being violent!" Yahiko complained. "I should know!"

Kamiya shook his head at his son as he grabbed his articulately designed headdress from the small perch within his tepee. "Yahiko-chan, I understand you are jealous that she is stronger than you........."

"Stop calling me LITTLE!" Yahiko exclaimed with anger.

Wringing his hands together nervously, Kenshin began to ponder things. If this girl was anything like her little brother, Kenshin visioned that he would be instore for a very......... exciting life, indeed. He knew better than to refuse the gift of the chief. It would dishonor him, and on top of it, the chief would have his head.

But something about just being given a woman he'd never seen before as a gift just seemed inhumane.

Kamiya led them out the flap of the tepee, walking slowly toward the longhouse and wigwam that would withhold his daughter. Kenshin felt odd mixtures of anticipation, horror, and excitement as they came closer toward the door that would either doom or bless his life. Worry interlaced the warmth he felt at the thought of actually having someone with him all the time; he had to admit, travelling alone wasn't extremely high on the happiness list.

His chin itched, and Kenshin lifted his had to scratch it away. Finding his fingers tangled within the thick red hairs, he growled under his breath.

_'That's it, I don't care if she likes my beard, it's going!'_ Kenshin thought to himself, attempting to free his hand from the jungle bushy blood colored hairs. _'How can you lose your own hand in your own beard?'_

Anticipation took control of Kenshin, and mixed with some final minute cowardice, he stood transfixed in his spot, staring at the backs of Chief Kamiya and Yahiko.

"Is there something wrong, Himura?" Kamiya questioned, turning toward his son-in-law-to-be. "Surely you're not afraid, are you?"

"No!" Kenshin proclaimed. "It's just that.......... I feel as if I am quite dirty at the moment, and wouldn't be better if I were to.......... Freshen up before I meet with your daughter?"

_'That was close.........now, if only I could remove my hand from this Kami-forsaken beard.........'_

Kamiya stood there, rubbing his hand upon his chin, considering Kenshin's offer. Yahiko looked at his new hero, glancing up and down to survey his appearance.

"You look fine. Busu will love you. Come on." Yahiko responded, turning to continue walking toward his sisters wigwam.

Sighing in defeat and finally finding a way to pluck his hand from the stubborn hairs that complied his beard, Kenshin followed the two again. He had attempted to find a way out of his predicament, but it hadn't solved anything. Now he just had to be the man and face everything head on.

_'Stupid beard, look at what you got me messed up in. I could have been happily eating rabbit right now if I didn't have to worry about getting this stupid beard wet. Now I'm getting forced into marriage with a woman--- no, correction, more than likely, girl--- that I've never seen before.........'_

To his surprise, Kamiya pulled the flap back to the wigwam, and a tall woman, with the complexion of snow and striaght, dark charcoal hair emerged from the building.

"Hello Chief Kamiya! What brings you here?" she questioned, a sly grin befalling her face. "And who is this......... flambouent man you have brought with you?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Megumi, his name is Kenshin, and he's supposed going to be marrying Kaoru!"

"A violent tanuki like Kaoru?" Megumi stated, a stifling a small laugh. "I pity you, Ken-san! But, seeing as I am the village nurse, feel free to come to me when she decides to attack you!"

Kenshin gluped. So far, the words he was getting from everyone else had him frightened down to the toes of his boots. The images of the woman he was about to be tied to for life were not pretty, even with the colorful paints he tried to use to make her image. But he had to admit, he would probably be more frightened to be wedded to this Megumi character than the girl he was reluctantly being tied to. Megumi seemed just a little too.......... sly for him.

"Kaoru-chan, please come out." Kamiya stated, waiting patiently for his daughter to emerge.

Kenshin found himself shutting his amythest eyes quickly, and beginning to state a mantra over and over within his mind.

_'Don't do something you'll regret. Don't do something you'll regret. I hate my beard. Don't do something you'll regret.'_

"Kaoru-chan, I'd like you to meet Himura, the man I have chosen to be your husband!" came Kamiya's overjoyed voice. "Come now Himura, no need to be so shy!"

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin let his eyes slowly flutter open. Upon taking in the image of a woman before him, they grew wide.

Kaoru was the exact opposite of what he was picturing and dreading.

Blue eyes, thick black hair, slender yet muscluar build, and cute face. She was obviously not a young girl, more a young woman, accented with curves that were slightly hidden with the bulky deer skin she wore for clothing. Within her hand was a bokken, obviously something she carried with her at all times. He felt oddly out of place in front of her calculating gaze.

"He rescued your brother from a cougar eariler." Kamiya explained. "And therefore, to repay the deed, you and him are to be wed."

Kaoru turned her gaze away from Kenshin to Yahiko, and the michevious glint in her eyes was hard to miss. "So Yahiko-chan, can't even protect yourself from a cougar, huh?"

"Stop calling me –chan! I'm not little!" Yahiko cried.

Kenshin held his forehead. "Oro!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do know own the Kenshin-gumi...We might dream about it, however. Now if only we can convince Crystal Renee that she does not own Kenshin...sigh this will be a hard one....love you too crystal! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!

Crystal Renee: No...... FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY!! Sorry, I had to.

A/N: Thank you so much to the gorgeous, intelligent, most wonderful reviewers that make my day complete. Thanks for being patient with our updates, we are a little dysfunctional with that part...but we are learning!!!! And summer is here, no more school to interfere!!! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

COLORS OF LOVE: CRIMSON AND EBONY TRAILS

Chapter 3

"Ken-san!" Megumi cried as she ran over to inspect Kenshin. However, she did more flaunting over him than inspecting. She draped over his arm, rubbing his arms and head with her free hand as she pushed herself as close to Kenshin as possible.

Kenshin froze as soon as he felt a warm body wrap around him. '_Oh, no._' he thought, as he removed his hand from his forehead. Turning his head slightly, he was met with cinnamon eyes that he knew belonged to a particular fox doctor. '_What is she doing? Doesn't she know that my future wife is right there? Get her off of me; she's scary, that she is. Scarier than my beard after I fall into a mudpuddle and roll through a prickly bush.'_

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Kenshin out of his troubled thoughts.

"Excuse me, Megumi-san," began Chief Kamiya, "I do not think that Kenshin is comfortable with your form of ...uhh...medical examination. Not to mention that my daughter should be more than capable of helping him."

Megumi gave Kamiya a sharp glare before straightening herself. Pushing her raven hair behind her shoulder with a flick of the wrists, she moved a respectable distance from Kenshin. "I was merely worried about our guest's well being, Kaymia-sama. It is strictly procedure."

Kenshin moved his gaze away from the sly woman to glance over at Kaoru. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in annoyance. Seeing her like this made him incredibly nervous, not wanting to upset the spirited woman. '_What did I do? Don't let her hit me...maybe she will just cut off my beard. That would be wonderful, that it would. Oh, what have I gotten myself into again?'_

However, increasing laughter broke his train of thoughts. He tore his gaze away from his bride; he looked over to the direction of the sound. Yahiko was clutching his stomach fiercely, as if he were in pain. The young boy had tears streaming down his face from his laughing. It was obvious that Kenshin was missing out on something very humorous.

"Busu...hahaha...knowing how...hahaha...to....help...hahha," the boy cried out in between his joyous laugh. "I'll bet...hahah...she's...as good at that...hahaha...as she is !"

_'Oro!'_ Kenshin thought to himself. _'She cannot cook? So I have a wife that is violent and cannot cook. Well, at least she is rather pretty...ORO! Where did that come from?! It's all the beard's fault! Stupid beard, keep your thoughts to yourself!'_

Kaoru clenched her fist at her side, the other hand clutching her bokken fiercely.

"Yahiko..." she growled at her brother, warning him not to push her any further.

The young boy, however, took no heed to her warning. He continued to laugh vigorously at his sister, gasping for air as he continued. A mischievous smile appeared on Kaoru's face, as she crept closer to her brother.

Raising her bokken in the one hand, she said through clenched teeth, "I suggest you start running, Yahiko-CHAN."

With that Yahiko raised his head to look at Kaoru. The initial anger that showed in his eyes was quickly replaced with panic as he saw her bokken poised over his head.

"Yikes!" he cried out, immediately taking off at a dead run. Kaoru followed in suit, the pair running laps in the spacious wigwam. Kenshin watched the two circle him, beginning to feel dizzy as they pushed on. He could hear Megumi and Chief Kamiya sigh at the action. This led him to believe that this was not uncommon between the siblings, and if anything, more routine.

Finally, Kenshin decided he could take it no more. His head was spinning already, and the feuding did not help his predicament at all. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yahiko run by in a flash. Seconds later dancing black hair entered his sight. This was his chance. Reaching out with his hands, a soft body became caught between his arms. Hauling it back against him, he looked down to see what he had caught.

The raven haired beauty that was to be his wife rested flush against his side. A small amount of crimson tinted her cheeks, and her vivid blue eyes were wide with shock. His gaze continued further down, taking in the way her sculpted body was molded against his. A blush came across his own face as he realized that his own hands were wrapped tightly around her slim waist, preventing her from moving anywhere. He could not take his eyes off of her, nor could he register anything else at the moment, not even his headache or dreaded beard (and that in itself should say a lot).

"Ahh, it seems that this will be a wonderful marriage, don't you think, Megumi? It looks as though they already have a bond forming."

"I think the tanuki bewitched him." Megumi responded. "There is no way someone such as Ken-san could fall for the likes of her."

Kenshin and Kaoru's head whipped around to look at Chief Kamiya and Megumi. Their cheeks stained an even deeper shade of crimson as Kenshin let out a nervous laugh. The feel of Kaoru moving brought his attention back to the woman. She wrenched herself out of Kenshin's grasp, moving away to fold her arms over her chest and give a deep glare to Megumi. Kenshin gulped hard, having a hunch that his headache was going to do nothing but progress.

"Father, just because he saved Yahiko... "Kaoru began, only to be cut off by her father.

"Nonsense! I have a feeling that this will be a wonderful opportunity! Come now, Megumi, Yahiko. I think that these two need some time to get acquainted with each other."

The three filed out of the wigwam, each giving Kenshin and Kaoru a knowing smile as they left. Yahiko paused at the flap of the tent, flashing Kenshin a thumbs up before saying, "Good luck, mountain man."

And now they were alone. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru nervously, not knowing what to do next. Kaoru was still standing firmly in place, the look of annoyance still present in her expressive orbs. She was watching Kenshin carefully out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to make the first move.

Shifting anxiously, Kenshin lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to forward, Miss Kamiya, that I am..."

"Kaoru," she interrupted, dropping her hands from her chest.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked. _'She isn't going to yell at me? Oh, thank Kami!'_

"My name is Kaoru. Since we are to be...married...I think that it would be right if you called me by my name," she replied calmly, turning to fully face Kenshin.

Kenshin chuckled lightly before responding, "Of course, Miss Kaoru."

He smiled lightly at her, hoping it would take away the awkwardness of the situation. Folding his legs underneath himself, he sat down on the floor gracefully, still keeping his gaze on the young woman.

"Is there anything that you would like to know about me, Miss Kaoru?" He asked politely. _'Maybe I can get her to talk some. She seems rather quiet. My beard is itchy. Don't scratch it! Don't scratch it! I can't help it!"_

Moving his hand up, it once again became lost in the coarse red tangles that were his beard. He looked up at Kaoru apologetically, waiting for her response as he scratched himself.

She watched him curiously for a minute, before suddenly asking, "How old are you?"

Kenshin stopped his scratching immediately from shock, however, his hand still remained lost in the red mess.

"I am 28, that I am."

"28!" she cried out, her eyes growing as wide as plates. "But that...you are so OLD!"

Kenshin blinked slowly, processing what she had just said. _'Did she just call me...'_

"ORO!"

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAHHAHAHA!! We have an MO now!! 5000 Fuzzy-sama and Pelvis Elvis plushies to whoever can guess what it is. - Those would be supplied by me, Crystal Renee. But only if RurouniNikkitch13 pays.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No. No matter WHAT bull RurouniNikkitch13 feeds to you, we DO NOT, in any way shape or form, own Kenshin or his friends. But I, I patent the name Fuzzy-sama. I love my Fuzzy-sama!

Author's Notes: WAH! Thanks for the reviews, you are all so wonderful! This chapter would have been out a lot sooner, had it not been for my (Crystal Renee points to self) lack of writing. Yes! BLAME ME! You can throw all the eggs you want at RurouniNikkitch13, but it is still my fault. I have a feeling I should grab her an umbrella, yes!

Colors of Love: Crimson and Ebony Trails

Chapter 4

Kenshin blinked in the sunlight, rubbing his eyes to reflect the grogginess back into his body. Every single muscle within his body screamed in pain from sleeping in an odd position all night; although, of course, as forgetful as he was, he couldn't remember how he had fallen into it. Stretching to relieve some of the stress within his body, he sat up, looking around the room.

And then there it was, at insistent itching. At first Kenshin attempted to ignore it, standing and donning a deerskin, beaded shirt he noticed lying in a neatly folded pile next to him. The more he moved the deeper and farther the itch spread across his sensitive skin. He moved his hand to the left to lift up the matching pants, and shoved them on over his bare skin as well. Once all his clothing had been changed, Kenshin's eye began to twitch.

_'Stupid……… beard……… I will cut this off someday, that I will!'_

Just like that, his hand buried itself once more amongst the locks of blood, scratching fruitlessly at the skin of his irritated chin. Finding he was not improving the situation, Kenshin's other hand lifted up close to the shaggy hair before diving in next to its counterpart, attacking the same invisible enemy. Kenshin stumbled backward with the force he allowed his hand to use in its quest of entering his beard, and found himself tripping over the buffalo pelt blanket he had been sleeping on.

When the sound of his oro and thud finally stopped echoing, Kenshin found his arms spread out beside him, and his beard still itching like always. Grumbling to himself, he stood again, searching for the doorway to his new dwelling. Lifting up his arm, he finally realized through his sleepy haze that the clothing he now adorned were not the same as they had been when he first arrived in the small Indian village the day before.

"Mountain man!" came Yahiko's voice from outside the tepee. "You need to hurry if you are not going to miss your wedding!"

_'Wedding? Oro!'_ Kenshin thought, mentally slapping himself. He had completely forgotten about the raven haired, azure eyed beauty he had met the day before. Everything had been occurring so quickly he hadn't taken the time to store all the new information into his data bank.

Finally discovering the opening to his tepee, Kenshin emerged, blinking back in the sunlight.

"I need a bath, that I do!" Kenshin mumbled to Yahiko as he attempted to find the boy. "I do not believe your sister would want to marry someone as stinky as I."

Yahiko jumped out from behind the tepee, startling Kenshin into another stumble over a rock and into a frozen, emptied fire pit. Fitfuls of laughter erupted from his throat as he observed his soon to be brother-in-law attempt to shake the soot off his clothing, face, and beard. Kenshin turned to face Yahiko, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I do believe I need a new change of clothing and am in desperate need of a bath, that I am." Kenshin sighed. "I cannot be married like this, even if it is against my will, that I can't!"

Bounding out from his hiding place, Yahiko took a hold of Kenshin's sleeve, inspecting the damage done to the new clothing. His eyes searched up and down the cloth, over Kenshin's face, and back down the other side. Fidgeting nervously under the gaze of the younger boy, Kenshin attempted to pull away. The grin that was forming over Yahiko's face frightened Kenshin a great deal, and even the hair of his beard was beginning to stand on end.

Yahiko laughed. "You're good enough for busu. Besides, it's tradition to marry after you've fallen into a fire pit!"

As the boy led Kenshin away, a long stream of oro's was heard all around, scaring away any animal or human in their right minds. Yahiko continued to weave Kenshin and himself through the throngs of wooden huts and pelt covered, triangular buildings until they were in front of a longhouse with smoke barreling from the single smoke stack added to its sod roof. Kenshin looked around, feeling rather odd that not another person was outside at the time.

The doorway to the longhouse opened, revealing Chief Kamiya in an extravagant headdress, smiling profoundly at Kenshin.

"My boy! I see you have followed tradition! The soot over your clothing shall prove well worth the trouble later in the ceremony!" he stated, patting Kenshin roughly upon the back. "I say, Kaoru is waiting inside quite anxiously!"

"Really, Chief Kamiya, I do not beli………"

"Nonsense!" He bellowed, pushing Kenshin inside forcefully. "I will not allow your pre-wedding jitters to take you away from Kaoru! You deserve her after saving Yahiko!"

Kenshin sighed and allowed himself to be pushed toward his inevitable fate as he was shoved into a kneeling position next to Kaoru. Taking the opportunity to glance over at her, Kenshin took in the way her body was bent over and her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she prayed to some god Kenshin had never heard of. The gentle smile that had fallen over her war-painted face brought forth a calm within the vivacious girl that Kenshin had not realized existed. In spite of himself, he was finding it hard to pay attention to his part in the ceremony.

An old, wrinkled and bent over elder walked forward, placing his hands upon Kaoru's skull and Kenshin at the same time, chanting some words in a tongue Kenshin didn't understand. Kenshin was somewhat happy he couldn't understand a single word that was being spoken around him, but at the same time he felt odd, knowing Kaoru understood each word being spoken and he was as oblivious to the forthcoming sentence as a rock.

"Hey!" Kaoru hissed. "Pay attention!"

Kenshin glanced over at her, jumping slightly at the fire embedded deeply in her cerulean eyes. "I……… Sessha does not understand what is being said………"

Kaoru sighed, scooting slightly closer to Kenshin. "The elder didn't say anything of importance yet. You don't have to say anything, just pretend to pay attention."

Nodding, Kenshin put his attentions on the elder. The words began to form around the room, creating an odd haze as medicine women threw various herbs and weeds into the fire pits around them. Kenshin felt lightheaded, but forced himself to stay focused, even as a burning ember found its way into his beard.

Was that burning hair he smelled?

Taking the chance to look down, sure enough, Kenshin discovered his beard to be on fire. Swatting the offending object as quickly as he could, the singed ends fell to the floor and withered away. A deep sigh escaped his lips until he felt his body being spun toward Kaoru. She shook her head at him before whispering to him.

"You're supposed to take the soot on your face and draw three lines on my forehead. They stand for love, prosperity and……… fertility." She blushed. "So go on with it."

Nodding quickly, he ran his fingers over the soot that adorned his skin and then made the first line above her eyebrow. An Indian word was spoken by the elder directly afterward, and then Kenshin made the next line just above the one he had finished making. Another word accompanied that stroke, and then Kenshin completed the exchange with the final painted line and the words of the elder.

Kaoru bowed to Kenshin, taking his hands and then pulling him into a standing position. Confused, Kenshin simply tightened his grip upon her palms.

"And now we are wed." Kaoru stated quietly.

The door on the opposite end of the longhouse opened, and Kaoru led Kenshin out of it. There was a horse tied to a small corral, adorned with a feathered blanket and food supplies.

"We get the horse?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded. "We're supposed to find a home now, away from the village."

Kenshin led Kaoru toward the horse, helping her mount it with a grace he had not expected from her. Finding himself mounting directly in front of her after untying it from the post, he instructed for her to hold onto his waist while he attempted to direct the horse away from the corral. The horse backed up before stopping before the Chief.

Chief Kamiya placed a ring of blue paint around the horse's eye before looking up at Kenshin.

"Himura, I'm glad this has gone so well! You are off now to find your own form of shelter. I expect you to take good care of my daughter, and make sure the next time you return to the village you bring with you many grandchildren for me!" he exclaimed.

After blinking a few times, Kenshin said the first word that popped into his dense skull. "Oro!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay! I apologize so much for taking so long with the chapter! Crystal Renee (that'd be me) had a family crisis--- my great grandmother (who I call grandma, because that's really what she was) started having medicial problems, and then she passed away on June 10th. In other words, I have not been in the mood to write, so I hope this chapter is up to your standards.

Please, leave a review!

Love and hugs---

RurouniNikkitch13 and Crystal Renee

TBC…


End file.
